On the Road to Remnant
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: He had been gifted the power of a Kamen rider, yet no knowledge of who they were prevails in Remnant. That is why Umber will succeed - he will battle to the bitter end in order to spread the name and justice of the Kamen riders, no matter what may get in his way... even the Kamen riders themselves.
1. Chapter 1 - Umber

**Previously known as The Tenth World. However, with time, more information and an entirely new decadriver on its way, I figured it would be best if I try and improve on the story. This time, there will be less mess when it comes to the plot and personalities will hopefully be made a bit more reminiscent of their actual characters among other things. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Umber: Back into action and feeling better than ever! Issei, how are you doing back there!?_

 _Issei: Run! there's a psychopath on my heels and he's got a buzzsaw-axe-thing!_

 _Umber: Oh, you mean like our transforming weapons? Sounds pretty cool actually!_

 _Issei: Not cool! NOT COOL! HELP ME!  
_

 _U + I: Here we go! Phone up the future!_

* * *

From Dust 'til Dawn. It was a simple shop, brought to life by a shopkeeper who had spent many a good year trying to find the best possible produce he could for the cheapest possible price. Though it didn't look like much at first, it was difficult to find any better source of dust in the area save for buying directly from the Schnees. Not that the shopkeeper advertised this at all, more than happy with the small customer base that he already received. It was why when the shopkeeper heard the chime of the door, the first response was a happy greeting, only to be immediately cut off by a blade at his throat.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" it was the tone of someone who clearly held the advantage and knew it, the orange haired man waltzing through the shop doors as if he very well owned the place. If it had been any other situation, the shopkeeper would've responded with some sort of sharp witty comment and prepared his own weapon ready to defend his business. Those days were long gone however, the shopkeeper having quite a few years under his belt and his weapon was currently out of his reach. Besides, he knew perfectly well just who he was dealing with.

Roman Torchwick. One of those dapper gentleman kind of thieves who thought themselves above the world because of their acts. The shopkeeper wanted to slap the man around the head with his own cane and kick them all out, but without a weapon and the skill he had before, there was nothing to do. Reluctantly, the shopkeeper began to open the till, pulling out several of the cards held within.

"J-Just take my Lien and leave…" the shopkeeper growled out, watching the orange haired thief's smile grow as he looked at the cards. It was almost as if he was actually willing to go along, only for a black gloved hand to knock them to the side, the Lien scattering across the counter.

"Calm down old man, we aren't here for the money." Roman lackadaisically replied, turning back to the men with him as they all brought out black cases. "Grab the dust. As much of it as we can hold."

Turned out, each of the cases held several canisters perfect for the dust dispensers at the side of the shop. Normally, even limited amounts of dust could rack up a fair price seeing the sheer flexibility the substance had in its usage, particularly with the various huntsmen who came by to use it; with how much the men were able to take with their cases, the shopkeeper would be put out by a fair fortune once they were done. The fact that the one who had their blade to his neck suddenly placed another empty case on the counter, gesturing down to the uncut crystals he displaced within it was only fuel to the fire.

"…I came at a really bad time, didn't I?" the way the newcomer said that was as if he totally didn't purposely arrive at that specific time, a bright grin on his face as he tugged at his coat's lapels. Green hair was hidden beneath a suave fedora similar to the one that the henchmen wore, held up by way of greeting as amber eyes shone with humour. If the shopkeeper wasn't still being held at blade's length, he would've just gestured for the boy to get on with it, the dust was still being taken as is! "Well, no time like the present I suppose, unless you're willing to pay for that stuff?"

"…Guys, get him. And the girl." Torchwick immediately barked out in return, several crimson blades coming out of their sheathes to point directly at the new arrival. Rubbing a hand in his hair, the boy gave a small chuckle as he pulled aside part of his coat revealing the odd belt he was wearing and opening what appeared to be some kind of holder at his side. Naturally, the henchmen immediately launched themselves forth to stop him before he could start his attack, only for the bright pink buckle on his belt to rotate as the boy pulled apart the black handles at the side, sliding in the card and rapidly pushing the handles back together again.

"Henshin!"

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**_

* * *

Several silhouettes blocked the attacks from the black suited men, pushing them back as the green haired boy smirked. A second later, those very same silhouettes, bearing strange symbols at the centre of their body, all collided upon his body to form a completely different grey suit of armour. Seconds later, various lines of black formed in the air, slamming down on the helmet to give it the appearance of a barcode, the main bulk of the armour turning magenta while bright green eyes glowed with power. Pulling the holder the boy had used from his side, the armoured warrior pulled out the handle, a sword blade sticking out of the top.

"…Let's do this!" one henchmen tried to full on body tackle the armour boy, a simple sidestep and a kick to the back sending that particular poor soul flying straight through the window. The sounds of guns preparing themselves soon had him moving forward, slashes at speeds unheard of resulting in those very same gun wielders falling to the ground in agony, the sword was held up, the square white section where the boy had pulled his card from blocking the next shot that came in his direction, a pull downwards resulting in the sword section retracting o be replaced with a gun barrel, several shots putting down three more men. If it weren't for the fact that Roman showed no response to the act whatsoever, he might've thought this would be an easy battle.

"Oh, so this place is getting robbed!" the excited exclamation caused the battle to momentarily pause, the sound of shifting mechanisms bringing their attention to where a young black dressed girl was eagerly brandishing a gigantic red scythe of all things, the red hood falling from her face to reveal a pale young black haired girl. "I hope you don't mind, but I kind of like this place too and I've never stopped a robbery before, so… Hiya!"

Planting the tip of the scythe into the carpet, the girl lifted herself into the air, spinning herself around so she could kick two of the henchmen in the head, knocking them out immediately. Half of the men were simply standing there shocked as a single pull of a trigger resulted in the scythe firing out bullets and cutting another pair of them down, the humongous blade curling into itself until it was a simple sniper rifle aimed in their direction. The boy in armour merely held up his own transformed gun, sniping the back of three other men before they reacted.

Hey, it was their fault for pausing in the middle of a goddamn _battle_.

Roman gave a small scowl as he stuck a cigar in his mouth, the girl literally becoming a blur of red petals as she slammed the butt of the rifle into the head of seven more people in a row, the armoured boy's own sword cutting down a couple more despite their feeble attempts at fighting back. Stepping back to avoid the henchmen who fell right before him thanks to the back of a scythe head slamming into his stomach, the grand thief gave an exasperated sigh.

"That's why you don't bring a bunch of wannabe thugs to a gun fight." Roman muttered, a smile appearing on his face as the armoured boy appeared next to the girl, the cane Roman was holding now pointed in their direction with a sight flipped up. "I want to say it's been a fun time, really, but it absolutely hasn't. Red, Pink, I think it's time we said our goodbyes for now."

"Hey, it's not pink! It's magent-!" but the armoured boy's objection was soon drowned out by the sound of an explosive heading in their direction, the girl soon finding an arm wrapped around her midsection as he dived away from the shot. With his protection stopping the debris from hurting either of them, they looked back to see only the shattered street and the men they had brought down, not a single speck of Roman to be found.

"Hey, shopkeep. Here, for everything that went wrong." The armoured boy called out, a small bag thrown in the elderly shopkeeper's direction.

"Umber, I can-"

"Shut it old man, you act like I don't have the money to spare." The now named Umber interrupted, turning to his impromptu fighting partner with a small grin behind his helmet. "Now, what's your name? I don't like to fight with someone and only call them little girl."

"Hey, I'm not a little girl! ...Name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl yelled with a pout, Umber merely giving a sharp laugh as he rubbed the top of her hair, Ruby trying her hardest to throw off his hand to no avail. "But where did you get this armour from? Is it related to your weapon? Do you always wear it around with you wherever you go?"

"Nah, it's thanks to this little thing." Umber replied, pointing to the pink device at his waistline. "Meet the Decadriver Neo. It lets me become a legendary warrior, utilising the powers of the past… but there's no time to talk, we need to catch up with Roman before he escapes onto the rooftop."

"Darn it, we were talking too long! We'll never catch up to him!" Ruby cried out, the orange haired thief taking a moment to give them a jaunty salute before running away on the roof. If they climbed the ladder, they would be far too slow to catch up with him… Ruby turned back to find a card in Umber's hand, a small chuckle on his face as he opened up the driver. The card within rose, disappearing into particles as the new one took its place, a sideways face with incredible hair peeking through the small window of the pink buckle. "Wait, what?"

 _ **KAMEN RIDE!**_

"Don't worry, I have a way of getting there faster." Was Umber's cheeky reply, a buzzing noise filling the air until Umber slammed the handles of the driver closed once more, the buckle twisting and correcting the face shown in the window.

 _ **EX-AID!**_

 _ **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X!**_

Ruby leapt back as a pink hologram moved out of the belt, growing to life size with a white silhouette upon it. As the screen fell back, pixelated energy formed around Umber's body until the suit he was wearing suddenly became an entirely different creation. Where once hard protection was, a pink bodysuit took its place with a chest plate holding some sort of game HUD design to it. Green boots took the place of the previous pair as bright anime like eyes appeared on the helmet within a goggle like visor, three spikes of 'hair' appearing in the bright pink, an copy of the face without they eyes appearing upon his back. Ruby hadn't ever seen anything like it before, and she wouldn't get any more time to question it as a hand slipped around her waist, several brown blocks forming in the air.

"Come on, we're going for a little ride!"

"Wait, I can move by myself! I'm FAAASSSTTT!"

* * *

But it was too late, for they were already jumping from block to block, covering an incredible amount of space in mere seconds. Before Roman knew it, his escape had been blocked by a barrier of pink, Umber smiling behind his helmet as Ruby unfurled her scythe, pretending that the movements hadn't completely disoriented her… until she realised she was facing the wrong way and turned to face Roman properly.

"And who are you meant to be?" the thief questioned, playing around with a red crystal in his hand. This was meant to be a simple walk in, get out mission, yet these random people were really getting rather annoying. "Damn, your costume looks even more stupid than the first guy."

"Hey, don't judge people by their armour. This guy grew to become invincible you know." Umber remarked in return, white hammer with a pink and green button on the side of it appearing in his hands, Roman forced to dodge around the strikes that came with surprising agility. Armour had largely fallen out of trend with people as it proved to be rather restrictive to their movement, something that could easily get you killed in the middle of an important battle, yet the way that Umber moved was even more agile than quite a few of the people Roman had fought against in his time. Then again, he looked absolutely ridiculous while doing so, meaning it was a fifty-fifty as to whether he was actually impressed or not.

 _ **FORM RIDE: EX-AID!**_

 _ **ROBOT-ACTION GAMER!**_

 _ **AGACCHA!**_

 _ **GEKITSOTSU ROBOTS!**_

A red robot appeared before Roman, trying its damn hardest to chomp down on the thief before it was shot back with an explosive blast from the man's cane. Rather than break however, it simply fell onto Umber, unfolding into additional crimson armour for the boy as a giant fist punch Roman right of the edge.

"Oh, damn it!" Ruby rushed over to the edge; there was beating a robber and pushing him off to his death, but there wasn't any sign of the man falling. Instead, the red hooded girl was forced to roll back when a bullhead appeared out of nowhere, steadily revealing itself as if it there was a mirror around its surface shattering. Roman's laughter echoed out, a small growl escaping Umber.

"End of the line you two! You don't get to get rid of me that easily!" the thief cackled as he went deeper into the vehicle. The red crystal he had been holding however decided to make itself known, the man callously throwing it over his shoulder resulting in a grand explosion that filled the night air. Rather than seeing any dead bodies however, he was met by a sight that he definitely _didn't_ need that night.

A purple barrier protected both of them, a blonde woman carrying a crop swiping it forward, several purple blasts streaming themselves towards the vehicle. Watching as the bullhead fluttered in the air, the attacks messing with the controls, the woman prepared another attack, only for several flames to suddenly fly in their direction, splashing against a hastily repositioned defence.

"Well, this just got more dramatic." Umber uttered as a yellow card entered his hands, different to the pink cards he had been using up until this point. As Ruby finally regained herself and prepared her sniper rifle, several pieces of wreckage reformed into arrows at the woman's command, shooting towards the bullhead only to explode when the rings of newly formed fire spread outward.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-E-EX-AID!**_

Ruby's sniper shots however were blocked by shields of pure fire, a woman gradually revealing themselves from the shadows of the grey flying vehicle. The burning eyes caused the girl to hesitate, allowing a blast in return to nearly knock her out of the fight if it hadn't have been for the blonde woman's quick thinking, her telepathic skills throwing Ruby out of the explosion radius. The woman in the aircraft looked pretty pleased with herself, only to not notice the giant fist rocketing towards her direction until it impacted the metal, leaving a massive dent as the vehicle limped away. Even if it didn't manage to hit a vital area and bring the bullhead down, it was still worthy enough as a final 'screw you'. The woman looked towards them, a frown on her face as she reviewed the destruction around her. Ruby however?

"Oh my gosh, you're an actual huntress!" the girl… well, fangirled, met with something that could be only described as pure distain as Ruby tried to ask for her autograph. Umber merely let a sigh escape him, closing the driver without a card in it to revert back to his normal form. That was what caught the blonde woman's interest, especially when Umber lifted her hat in greeting.

"Umber Forest. I would've thought you would return to your home. Here I find you causing a ruckus in the streets." The woman remarked quietly, Umber giving a small shrug and an apologetic smile. Ruby merely looked between the two in complete confusion.

"Ah, Ruby, you don't know her?" Umber remarked, a slight tension to his voice that hadn't even been there when talking with a well-known thief, the woman's frown only growing when she heard that tone. "She's one of the teachers and the second most important person at Beacon Academy. Semblance of telekinesis, allowing her to control dust and move objects through sheer willpower."

"Whoa, you're from Beacon!?" at least Ruby recognised the most prominent of the huntsmen academies Remnant had to offer. If she didn't even know about that, she would've had to have been living underneath a rock or something. Goodwitch didn't immediately reply, blocking out the instant fangirling Ruby had over her riding crop as she focused her attention onto Umber.

"Do not try to redirect the conversation Umber. You claimed yourself that you would be returning back home immediately. From what I'm aware of, your home is within Menagerie."

Would you be willing to accept that I got a little distracted?" Umber tried to suggest, only to shrink back when Goodwitch's attitude refused to change at all.

"You can take a bullhead directly to Menagerie from Beacon."

"Ruby, wait, you came from Beacon too Umber?" Ruby questioned, a terse nod coming from Umber. His very words held an incredible amount of distaste for the situation, not at all helped by the tension between teacher and… well, not student.

"Yeah. First guy in a while to get kicked out."

* * *

 **Yup, there's the first chapter along with the first big plot twist of this story. Of course, now there isn't just Decade to pull from for crossover elements - with Zi-O currently airing, who knows what kind of twists on the legend rider aspect could occur? In fact, one of those twists has been put into the next chapter... what is it? Please, review and read on!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Rose

**I was wondering whether to make the chapters for this story 3 or 6K, then decided it would be easier for me if I made them 3K. Of course, that then led to this, where instead of writing a 6k chapter, I've just written two 3k chapters, making the entire decision pointless. Well, let's continue on with the story. Anyway, here we go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Umber: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule... just how will you fare against poison?_

 _Zelda: and how will you fare against your own school?_

 _Umber: Hey, low blow! You don't even know why I was kicked out yet!_

 _Zelda: As a princess, I cannot allow such a thing to occur twice! You better step up your game Mister Forest!_

 _U + Z: Here we go! The hero has come!_

* * *

"Umber Forest… I never expected to meet you once more in this manner." Ozpin remarked, seating himself on the opposite side of the table. Umber tried his best to hide his discomfort with the situation, but when Goodwitch was staring him down from the darkness, scroll in hand, it was somewhat difficult. The light flickered; for the briefest of moments, Umber thought he was faced with something completely different, a predator by all meanings, before the light flashed back on once more and there was only the headmaster of Beacon Academy again. "Tell me, just how did you end up in this situation?"

"Well you know how it is. Sometimes, you just inexplicably want to go out and get dust. Next thing you know, pow! Suddenly it's getting robbed. I'd be an idiot if I didn't help them out after that." Umber dismissed with a small wave. Act cool, and eventually you'll start to feel it too. At least, that was the advice he had been given by his parents before he left. Somehow, Umber didn't feel like the act was working though, not with the way that Ozpin was smiling at him and Goodwitch was busy typing away on her scroll.

"According to the security footage we've managed to acquire from the shopkeeper, it is very much a different story Mr Forest." The blonde teacher snapped back, turning her scroll to show the first few seconds of the battle, the camera panned out to show him passing by the door with a small smirk. "You purposely had been following them, even if it had been for only a short period of time. The only issue was, I thought we saw you off on a Bullhead to Menagerie from Beacon."

An awkward chuckle came from Umber as he opened his weapon once more, rummaging through the various cards held within to show one to the two teachers. Upon its face, several copies of the boy's armour's helmet were shown, the title saying it all.

"You fooled us with an illusion!?" Goodwitch's tone grew even more dangerous at that piece of knowledge, the rider crop in her hands looking perfectly primed to slap Umber around his head if it hadn't have been for Ozpin's cooling gaze to the side, the white haired man sipping from his cup casually. "You do understand that you forced us to pay for a ticket used by no one, yes? We can add that to your prior issues."

"I came to Beacon in order to see the world, of course I wouldn't go home immediately!" Umber defended himself, sliding the card back into the holder. "I was given this power for a specific reason, I'm not going to figure that out sitting in my bedroom twiddling my fingers! No one in Menagerie have ever heard of Kamen riders… unless I can explore the world, I may never find out the answer I'm looking for. I just never expected to get kicked out for the stupid reason you gave me."

"…You do realise that we cannot look past your actions, regardless of the intent behind them?" Ozpin said with a single raised eyebrow. "Such violence is better directed towards the monsters that plague our world, not your fellow students. You had received multiple warnings of your actions and yet you heeded not a single one."

"And what about them!? What about the people who can go around doing whatever the hell they want because they know as soon as they go home, they're going to be praised for it!?" Umber answered back, the boy pounding a fist against the table before them, Ozpin unmoving even as the wood trembled and the light above flickered. "They just get to discriminate against an entire species in what is meant to be the most elite establishment in Remnant, only to turn around and play the victim when things don't go their way!"

"You were the one who initiated each physical conflict. Such an approach to solving your issues is _not_ what we encourage at Beacon, the sheer number of assaults cannot be ignored." Ozpin calmly explained. Damn it, when he was speaking like that, there was just no way of countering his words. "However, I do believe we can make an exception to it."

"…Sir?" well this wasn't in what Ozpin had discussed with Goodwitch. She had fully expected this simply to be another warning before they sent him back home to try and find another huntsman academy, though they would be more hesitant to take Umber on considering the fact he had now been expelled from a huntsman academy rather than simply failing out or the like. "We've already made an exception for Ruby Rose, we cannot afford to make anymore-!"

"Glynda. While he may be a little… rough around the edges, the boy we have here is one who holds incredible potential. After all, that 'driver' of yours allows for a great amount of variety." Ozpin spoke in response, Umber looking down to find he had already placed a hand protectively over the Decadriver. "Although to be honest, it may just be easier to take the driver itself from you Mr Forest and give it to a more _suitable user_."

"Never! I was the one who he gave it to, I was the one who he deemed worthy of it!" Umber protested. "If I lost it now… I'd never be able to face him again!"

" _Umber, take it. You may very well need it in the future. Take my name. The name Kamen rider Decade…"_

"Then we find ourselves at an impasse. If you are unwilling to give it up, then the only other potion we have is for Umber to re-join his fellow huntsmen in training at Beacon. Of course, there will be several restrictions put in place in order to ensure the appropriate behaviour, but you will be able to continue on with your dream. Is that suitable?" Goodwitch already seemed resigned to the idea, turning away and strutting off before the answer could be given.

"Well, I won't say no, I just want to know what these restrictions are." Umber declared, a small grin appearing on the headmaster's face as he heard the response. Umber couldn't help but gulp.

Just what had he let himself in for?

* * *

This was utterly embarrassing. Umber couldn't help it, he curled into himself, unable to properly comprehend what was actually happening to him. How did he get talked into it? Well, he did say he wanted to come back Beacon… but seriously, was this necessary? They were treating him like an animal, this was exactly what they said they were _against!_ Umber looked out of the window; perhaps he would find something in the passing land beneath them that would draw his attention away from the small tracker attached to his leg, watching his every move. He had already tried to use the illusion card, only to find it didn't duplicate and no attacks the green haired boy had attempted proved capable of breaking it.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." The news had been playing throughout the entire trip and really, it didn't seem all that necessary – it wasn't even accurate half the time anyway. Where was the mention of him, or the girl he had been with, Ruby? At least then, he could've gotten some street cred for fighting toe to toe with a renowned criminal.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Thank god Goodwitch's hologram interrupted the newsfeed, for Umber might've tried to break something if it had carried on. He had heard enough about the White Fang to last a lifetime now, he didn't need to hear about the stupid organisation any more.

"Hey, it's you!" a sudden recognisable voice broke Umber out of his thoughts, the boy unfurling himself to greet Ruby and the rather buxom blonde haired girl she was with. "You, with the incredibly armour that became entirely different in a split second and all that crazy stuff you were able to pull off out of no-!"

"Whoa Ruby, calm down." The other called out, turning to Umber with a brief flirty wink. "Hey, name's Yang, I'm this one's big sister. Says she knows you from a little mess she got into before."

"That's one way of putting it. Umber Forest, pleasure to meet you. I would be your senior, but… well, let's not talk about that." Umber muttered with an awkward chuckle, raising his hat. "Ruby Rose. The kind of girl who sees a robbery happening and jumps right into the fray. Never lose that sense of justice, it'll serve you well in the future."

"Hey!" Ruby protested as Umber began to rub the top of her head, pushing it off with a small pout. "I didn't know you were coming to Beacon though, I thought you said that you got kicked out?"

"Well, that's why I've got this thing on me." Umber pointed out, looking down to the tracker attached to his leg. "It's keeping an eye on me in case… things, happen again. Call it a second chance with a few restrictions."

"Fair enough." Ah, Yang didn't seem too impressed with that news. It made sense seeing as she was Ruby's older sister. Having someone who had managed to do something bad enough to get kicked out of Beacon certainly wasn't going to be the best of influences for people and Ruby did look a little younger than the others. Maybe that was just her height though. "Oh, hey! The bullhead's landing. Let's go Ruby!"

"O-okay! See you later sometime Umber!" and then they were gone, Umber letting a little sad smile appear on his face.

"You wouldn't be the first to leave like that…"

* * *

 _I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

The words echoed in his head – they weren't the same as when Umber first went through the initiation, they were far less welcoming, far more blunt in their tone; he had heard people in the higher years talk about how the speech Umber heard the first time he was there had been the same consistently, why had Ozpin chosen to change it now?

"Do you mind if I light a candle here?" a sudden voice cut through his internal monologue, Umber looking up from where he had been absently playing with his cards to see a rather pretty looking black haired girl dressed in a dark purple kimono and a black bow on her head. As soon as their eyes met though, Umber couldn't supress the small gasp that escaped his mouth, the girl's eyebrow raising as Umber immediately moved to make sense. "Are... you okay?"

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't recognise me. Umber Forest, of the Forest family; we're the ones who were raised to assist the chief family – _your_ family." Umber rushed to explain, lifting off the nightcap he was wearing for a little longer than any other time, just enough so that the girl could take a look at the wolf ears hidden beneath the mess of hair before he placed it back down, her eyes widening at the sight. "Blake Belladonna, it's an absolute honour to serve one of the kindest families of fau-"

"Stop!" a hand over Umber's mouth caused the boy to look to Blake in confusion, the girl blushing lightly before retracting her hand apologetically. "Right here, I'm _not_ a faunus. I'm not the daughter of a previous White Fang leader. I'm _just_ Blake Belladonna, alright?"

"…Fine." It was odd. After all, for every member of the Chief family of Menagerie, there had always been a vassal to support them; with Ghira Belladonna's position as the chief with a family of three, there should've been three members of the Forest family at their side. It was only the fact that the two youngest members of their families were entering schooling in different areas that prevented them from meeting properly. "To be honest, I was led to believe that we wouldn't meet until I returned home to start my vassal training."

"I've been trying to avoid it. Having a servant's kind of weird." Blake muttered as a small amount of dust brought the candles to life, the girl sinking into one of the mattresses that had been brought into the ballroom and pulling out a book. "Not an insult to you or anything, but I'm not really looking for someone to follow me around."

"None taken." And then, peaceful silence. Umber continued to mess about with his cards, sorting them into the appropriate piles depending on the image upon the back. Blake probably thought she was being sneaky with the way she was peeking over the top of her own book, only to shrink back down when the boy purposely made eye contact with her. "Interested Miss Belladonna?"

"Kind of. Never seen anything like them."

"I don't really understand them myself." Umber admitted without hesitation, holding up the card that had allowed his to attain his first armour – the Decade rider card. "There are legendary heroes with abilities that could produce miracles, clad in armour, all names save for their titles lost in time. So many different powers, all used in order to protect the innocent in the name of justice and honour; they belong to those who call themselves 'Kamen riders'. Their powers have been condensed down to these cards and those cards have been gifted to me. I don't know why, or why there isn't any known information on Kamen riders, so I was hoping that coming here would allow me to explore the world and potentially learn more."

One was causally flicked in Blake's direction, the girl immediately snapping her hand out and catching it between her fingers. On the front, a helmet looked back blankly at her, dark round shadows where the eyes were meant to be and a face of glowing orange complete with a horn upon his forehead. Turning it around revealed the odd eye like logo, the name written clear to see.

"Ghost…"

"Pretty simple to understand; his powers allowed him to do all sorts of things associated with ghosts – disappearing from sight, becoming incorporeal, flight, you name it." Umber explained, taking it back into his hands and putting it back onto the pile sharing the same symbol, each card holding a different coloured coat wearing Ghost upon them. "When I first received them, I had first thought it was the actions of their semblances but… I learnt more, and it can't possibly be so. These other cards, the form ride cards, they allow me to access the other forms his armour had, forms that did crazy things. Apparently, Ghost was able to call upon the spirits of other legendary warriors and channel _their_ powers."

That was just… that couldn't be possible. Something that allowed a person to copy another's semblances, that was questionable already. Being able to then access the power of people who had passed away? That was simply impossible to believe for Blake. And there were far more cards than simply those, more than she could count in one glance. Were all of them meant to call upon such strange powers?

"Don't worry if you don't believe me. I'll show you what they can do tomorrow. If the initiation is the same at least, then you'll be pretty surprised by what I can do." Umber promised with a small salute before all of the cards found their way back into his weapon. Blake didn't respond at first, simply returning to her book until she heard the lightest of snores escaping the boy before sneaking over the card holder, sliding it open once more as soon as she was certain that there was no traps or the like on it.

She wouldn't have done it for any other weapon, it wasn't even because it was the weapon that belonged to the boy who would technically be her vassal until her family was replaced as the chief family of menagerie. No, the reason why Blake began to fumble through the cards, their slick forms sliding effortlessly under her fingertips? Something was calling out to her; somehow, there was something in those cards that was practically screaming her name, begging her to find it.

It turned out to be a blank card. Absolutely nothing was displayed upon its face, yet there was a simple instinct to hold it close, as if her heart was singing in tune with the card. Bringing it closer to her face, Blake covered her eyes as an odd wind began to build up around it, the small area suddenly shrouded in darkness as the candles were blown out. With a hurried motion, Blake managed to find her dust once more, the candles returning to their burning glory to reveal something very odd about the card.

No more was the front of it blank, a purple helmeted rider taking place on the front just like all of the other cards. How was it possible, just what was so special about her that caused a _card_ of all things to do that in her presence? Even now, it seemed almost sentient, content in her hands as Blake read out the name shown.

"Kamen rider… Shinobi."

* * *

 **Dare ja? Ore ja! Ninja! Shinobi, kenzan! Yup, this decadriver also has access to alternate future kamen riders! I feel like this way of unlocking powers is a nice way of doing it, so naturally I'll be keeping it in. Next time comes the intitation exam and I feel like I have some interesting plans for what will come. Want to find out what they are? Review and read on!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest

**Welcome back folks. Now, we enter into the forest, so prepare for a battle! Hopefully I managed to make this exciting enough; I really wanted to show off just the extent of the powers Umber has available to him as Decade in this chapter. Considering you can choose any kamen rider to work with in a battle, it offers a lot of variety in choreography. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Umber: Cooking? Never really got interested in the act myself._

 _Harry: Deep within the forest, an evil dwells... I don't lie dark forests very much._

 _Umber: Don't worry, the place ain't dark! Just the right thing for letting loose if you ask me!_

 _Harry: I think I'll stick with the cooking thanks..._

 _U + H: Here we go! With a magic touch!_

* * *

"For years, you have all trained to your best in order to become official huntsmen. Today, that effort will be put to the test within the Emerald forest." Ozpin stated to the gathered students. Each one of them were positioned upon a silver square set into the Cliffside, Umber already brimming with excitement the moment he stepped on. This was what he preferred – letting loose, making friends and culling a few Grimm while he was at it.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion: each of you will be given your teammates… today." Glynda followed up. When Umber had first attempted the test, there had been all sorts of stories and wild tales, ranging from all out brawls to the teachers deciding who would work best to simply throwing darts at pictures and hiding the truth; the way that was actually utilised was perhaps just as stupid, but simple. "The teammates you receive this day shall remain by your side for the entirety of your time at Beacon. It is in your best interest to ensure that you are placed with someone whom you may cooperate well with and support."

"Of course, with that all being said, the one who you first make eye contact with after you have landed will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin's statement clearly wasn't taken as well by some people; Umber didn't even need to strain his ears to hear Ruby practically shattering at the inability to personally select your partner. It was basically a huge risk that chanced the potential of people completely incompatible being paired up, but it seemed to have functioned perfectly fine up to this point. "After you've found your partner, your next objective will be to make your way up towards the northern end of the Emerald forest. There will no doubt be opposition and if you ever hesitate to destroy whatever comes across your path, your journey will end there. Naturally, we'll be keeping a constant monitor on you and grades will be awarded accordingly – no instructors will intervene _at all._ An ancient relic will be found in a temple towards the north; as soon as a pair has chosen one, return to the cliff immediately. If there are no questions, we may begin."

Umber tuned out the talk beside him, already placing the Decadriver at his waist and feeling the belt form around him. This would be easy, especially considering he had already done it before. If he really wanted to, the Kamen rider could just fly all the way to the abandoned temple right from the start and be back before Ozpin finished his cup.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE!**_

"Well, here we go! Henshin!"

 _ **DECADE!**_

And then Umber was flying through the air, silhouettes following his every move until they converged upon his body and the Decade armour was formed. Still, that didn't mean he had any sort of landing strategy he could use in that form; well, he could if Umber really wanted to get desperate, but what was the point of being graded on an entrance exam if you didn't show off a little bit? That was why another card slipped its way into the green haired boy's hands, quickly flipped and taking its place within the Decadriver.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: SKYRIDER!**_

And then suddenly it wasn't Decade in the air, for a largely green insect like suit formed with a red chest and arms, the gloves and boots being black while green compound eyes suddenly became wine coloured. Thrusting his arms forth, the new locust-like Kamen rider easily glided through the air with the skills of a bird, easily surpassing those who were merely using the propulsion of their own weapons to advance forward or indeed, simply falling helplessly through the air like that Jaune fellow was doing. His pathway quickly had to be altered however, for the sound of a spear shooting in his direction was all the warning he was allowed before the crimson weapon flew mere inches away from him, helping the poor blond properly land… somewhat. If you counted being pinned to a tree relatively close to the ground as 'landing'.

Almost as soon as Umber decided to land, he was met by a bestial growling, turning around to be met with a series of gorilla like creatures, towering over the boy at almost twice his height, red eyes all glaring down upon his form.

"Beringels huh? Don't remember seeing them here, they always appear at the edge of Vale rather than in these sorts of places." The moment Umber finished his remark, an arm was raised to defend himself from the rapid punch that came from one of the beasts, its war cry more than enough to spark the attention of the others. With the power of flight, raising him onto one of the nearby tree branches, Umber kicked downward, the Beringel trying to climb up suddenly receiving a foot to its face and falling back down to the ground. It didn't do much for long however, a tut escaping the Kamen rider. "Of course, super strong and super dextrous… Skyrider doesn't actually have a weapon I could use either."

With another dive having Umber tackling one of the beasts head on, the armoured boy let out a cry as he repeatedly smashed his fists against the Grimm's face, both moving backwards along the forest floor until the monstrous gorilla slammed against one of the trees. With a backflip into the air, it was followed up by a dramatic kick that ended up shoving the monster right through the wood. Unfortunately, though it may have taken a second, the Beringel looked completely unfazed by the attack and the others were still just as feisty as ever.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**_

 _ **FORM RIDE: KIVA!**_

 _ **GARURU!**_

And then suddenly, skyrider turned silver before reforming into a completely different type of armour, blue batwing shaped eyes replacing the previous pair as the wolfen empowered rider charged forth once more. With one arm, shoulder and the chest being the same deep blue as the eyes and wolf-based sword in his hand, Umber let out a howl into the air, his fighting style becoming far more primal and unhinged as he slashed at one of the gorilla Grimm, one Beringal receiving a ferocious cut to the neck. A completely different kind og agility was available to the boy and it clearly showed as he leapt forward, attaching to the head of one of the Grimm and repeatedly slashing the back of the head.

For all the intelligence the Beringals might have had, they were still relatively too young in order to have the massive intellects gifted to the ancient Grimm and thus were completely unsure of how to deal with Umber attached to them and relentlessly carving away at them. The first response was to repeatedly try to slam their backs against the surrounding trees, but Kiva's jumping ability meant it was easy for Umber to leap to another Beringal before the attack even landed, causing more damage to themselves than anything else. Holding the Garulu sabre forth; an ear piercing shriek filled the air, only serving to further confuse and disorient the monsters before Umber's master plan was put into action. One of them, foolish enough as they were in their messed up mind state, decided it would just be easier to attack the rider while he was hanging onto to another Beringal.

That would be their worst decision.

Umber jumped off at the last second, leaving the first Beringal perfectly susceptible to the other's attack, the gorilla hitting his friend at full power. Of course, that naturally earned the ire of the first and they were soon getting into a full on fight, whatever stray attacks managing to clip the other Beringals surrounding until it was essentially a free for all with Umber safely at the side lines.

"Well, might as well end it here and now." The boy mused, flipping the card freely in his hand before opening up the driver, letting the Garuru card disappear into particles of light before sliding in the golden replacement, picking up the Garuru sabre and throwing it into his helmet's waiting open mouth as soon as the handles came together.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!**_

The sky suddenly darkened, a perfect full moon revealing itself in the sky despite the fact that Remnant's moon was normally shattered, Umber preparing his attack. The Grimm continued to fight one another regardless of their surroundings changing, only pausing slightly when they heard Umber approaching them with a wild roar. By then however, it was too late, blue energy already coating the sword in the rider's mouth as it slashed forth in a wide arc, cutting all of them down with their armour broken and dented by each other's attacks. Carefully pulling the blade out of his mouth, Umber gave a small tut at the sight of the dissolving Grimm.

"If you want something done, let them do it themselves." The boy declared, already replacing the card in his driver. "Might as well head over to the temple, there's bound to be a couple of people there."

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOST!**_

The vampiric armour quickly became shrouded in dark shadow, orange outlines appearing all over Umber's form until they were replaced by a pure black suit of armour, the orange lines highlighting various areas of the suit as an orange lined black hoody settled upon Umber's body. With that in place, the helmet suddenly gained a face of orange blank eyes looking to the sky as a silver horn appeared. In a second, the ghost had disappeared, leaving only a rapidly clearing sky and a shattered moon.

* * *

" **I can't take it anymore! Can't everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"** Yang roared with blazing hair and red eyes, deep breaths as she looked to the gathered ensemble around her. that was when a black mist began to form on the ground around them, the examinees immediately preparing to draw their weapons as a figure suddenly phased through the floor, pulling down the hood covering his helmet with a small wave. "W-what the hell!?"

"Sorry about that, got a little caught up in a fight."

"Umber, is that you?" Ruby was the first to call out, only for the sound of yelling from above to draw their attention over to the falling Weiss, her body plummeting towards the ground until Jaune suddenly appeared beneath her with the most heroic line on his lips… before he promptly realised they were both still suspended in the air and they promptly dropped down to the ground, Weiss' fall cushioned by Jaune's back. Then another redheaded girl just so happened to be thrown in their direction and quite a few of the examinees had been gathered, complete with a Deathstalker on their tail. Ah, maybe that last part wasn't so good. And there was also a Nevermore in the air right above them. Perfect. "Oh, of course it is! Now let's go!"

But Ruby seemed to have forgotten just how strong the armour Grimm wore could be, bouncing off the Deathstalker like nothing more than a fly no matter how fast she shot towards it. Before anyone could move to save her however, a caw from above signalled a barrage of black feathers shooting into the ground, a veritable wall forming that just so happened to pierce Ruby's cape and prevent her from moving out of the range of the scorpion Grimm's stinger range. As it reared back, Ruby closed her eyes; there was no way to escape her fate.

"You are so incredibly childish. And dim-witted. And hyperactive, to name just a few things." The sound of cracking ice caused the girl to open her eyes and come face to face with the stinger that just so tried to eliminate her moments before, Weiss stood protectively over her with her rapier planted firmly into the ground. "And I suppose I too can be a bit… overbearing. However, we no longer have any choice but to work together, so if you quit trying to show off in front of everyone, I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this."

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-G-GHOST!**_

"It's good to see you getting along and all, but we still have a little Grimm problem here!" Umber pointed out as an ethereal symbol formed behind him, the rider rising into the air as orange energy gathered at his foot. "You guys, whoever doesn't have a relic, grab one and run in the opposite direction, now!"

"But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine Ruby! After all… I'm a passing through kamen rider. Remember that." and then Umber shot forward in a kick, leaving a bright orange trail behind him. The Deathstalker managed to successfully pull out its stinger from the ice cage that had been holding it back, only to receive the attack directly to its face, pushing the Grimm back. It gave Umber a few more seconds to fly towards the others in the group, the Never more still right behind them while the Deathstalker would only remain dazed for so long.

Their escape eventually wed them onto a stone bridge, something that the Nevermore was more than happy to take advantage of. While Umber pulled out both the ridebooker and the gan-gun sabre in order to shoot at the Deathstalker alongside Pyrrha, Blake's rapid slashes and Ren's dual SMGs, the others were trying to make sure they weren't getting carved as the giant bird rammed directly into the stone, the bridge shattering beneath its talons like nothing.

Umber looked behind him just as the sound of the bridge shattering more was heard, his floating form moving to the side in order to avoid a grenade propelled Nora and Jaune launching themselves towards the Deathstalker. That small amount of amazement soon turned to concern as soon as he saw the true casualty of such an attack; Blake had been knocked off and if he didn't act soon, Nora would be responsible for a death she wasn't ready to pay for.

The girl's first response was to throw Gambol shroud into the stone; with its razor edge and attached rope, it would be easy to swing back around again. That was what she planned to do until a pair of hands suddenly wrapped around her, the armoured form of Umber giving a small greeting as he flew them around, throwing her directly towards the beak of the Nevermore. Well, she wasn't going to be reduced to mere food, so the sheathe of Gambol Shroud was immediately in her other hand, both blades slashing as she ran across its back to her partner.

"Guys… work on a plan. I'll distract it." Umber declared, receiving nods in the distance as the rider floated down limply into the foggy area below. At first, it seemed like nothing could possibly happen, the girls forced to fire all they had at the Nevermore and still doing nothing. But then a shrill buzzing filled the air as the Nevermore shattered the structure they were standing on, everyone taking a break on their new ground to gaze upon the magnificent sight before them.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: J!**_

And then it broke through the fog; a dark green kamen rider rose from the ground deep below, towering over even the mountains that surrounded the area. The Nevermore, no bigger than his palm, soon found its tail feathers within the rider's grasp, a firm swing sending it flying into the side of one of said mountains before another swing chucked the Grimm into another one, a toss into the air allowing the bird to fall and be squashed when Umber clapped his hands around it.

"Weiss, Umber, over here!" Ruby called out, Umber turning from where he was holding the bird still for Blake and Yang to shoot at to see the spot that Ruby was running towards. Almost immediately, the two girls began to move into action, changing from firing to throwing Blake's weapon around a pair of pillars to form the perfect sling, Ruby jumping onto it with Weiss aiming the whole thing with one of her glyphs.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: J-J-J-J!**_

"Rider punch!" and with a mighty yell that shook the earth, Umber tossed up the nevermore and punched it as hard as he could, directly towards where Ruby had been aimed at the base of the mountain. As soon as the sling was released, the red scythe wielder was a blur, the curve of Crescent Rose catching the Nevermore mid-flight until they collided with the mountain, more glyphs appearing to allow Ruby to ascend the side.

With each consecutive shot from the sniper aspect of Crescent Rose, the girl's speed increased more and more before she was running at full pelt towards the top. It meant she missed when Umber leapt up from his position within the canyon, shrinking slightly in order to fit on the top of the mountain. Reaching a hand out just as Ruby reached the top, the Nevermore was clutched within an iron grip, unable to move at all. Of course, that was a problem when you had a girl who was lifting you by the neck using a bullet propelled scythe and so, with one final pull of the trigger and with Umber pushing down with all his might, the Nevermore lost its head, the body becoming mush beneath Umber's fingers.

"…We did it! We beat them both!" Yang cheered, holding her hand out for Blake to high-five with small smirk on her face. "Woo, go Ruby! You go sis!"

"So are we not going to comment on how Umber's just casually able to do the things he's shown?" Weiss tried to point out, but it was no use. As Umber rose to his feet and full size in the J armour, his words boomed through the air, even managing to make it all the way to the other end of the forest.

" **Even if there is no God, or Buddha, there will always be the power of Kamen riders!"**

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Like I said hopefully that did well to show off just how much power that Umber holds in his hands. That kind of power comes with a lot of responsibility, doesn't it? Please, review and tell me what you think!**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Shinobi

**And almost immediately, we come to the results of the last chapter. I've said it before - I thought I would lessen the load by making 3k chapters rather than 6k, but ended up just making two 3k chapters. Anywho, it's time to explore just a little more, so anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Umber: you know, your school seems a little boring._

 _Harry: it's a cooking school, why would it need to be as... exciting as yours!?_

 _Umber: Well it's big, I'll give you that!_

 _Harry: it's almost like a castle with how big it is!_

 _U + H: Here we go! With a magic touch!_

* * *

Umber watched the various teams as they were formed and christened with their new names with intrigue; they were certainly deserving of what they managed to achieve in unison. He could clearly remember what it had been like at the start of a prior year, shaking in his boots with excitement as his team was formed, the friends he had made all by his side… well, that was another time.

"Hey, Umber? Which relic did you pick up?" Ruby whispered to him as the last few teams were formed. The pattern had quickly become clear – those who had picked up similar chess pieces in their pairs would be put together, resulting in the teams of four so standardised in huntsman operations. Ruby and Yang were playing around with the knight pieces in their hands and Jaune and Nora held onto rooks; such a piece was not in Umber's and for a clear reason. "Wait… you appeared at the abandoned temple at the same time as us and you were too busy misdirecting that Deathstalker when we fled… you never picked one up, did you? Did you even get a partner?"

"…Hey Ruby, keep an eye out. It's Jaune's team."

"Jaune's team?" Umber's dull comment caused her to look out upon the stage, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Jaune all gathered in a line before the headmaster as their visages appeared upon the screen above. Almost immediately, the whispers that had plagued the crowd immediately began to grow, the sight of a rather well known fighter from the tournament scene resulting in quite a few people immediately narrowing onto Pyrrha.

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. Having collected the white rooks, you will henceforth be known as Team JNPR." Ozpin declared, holding out a hand to retrieve the pieces from their possession. "Your team shall be led… by Jaune Arc."

"Whoa, how did you know that!?" Ruby whispered excitedly, Umber giving a good measured shake of his head. It was pretty obvious that half of the decision was simply how the initials could best be arranged, but Beacon was one of the best academies Remnant had to offer; it wouldn't ever be such a simple decision.

"Though he may not have demonstrated the best fighting capability of the students, Jaune showed a quick mind and a natural ability to lead, even if he hasn't noticed it." The green haired boy pointed out, pushing Ruby forth when their names were called out. It was why he was absolutely sure that Ruby would end up the leader of her team over the fairly more experienced other members in the quartet. Not counting that the initials could form a version of 'Ruby' in and of themselves, the girl held a special aspect that couldn't be described in words – perhaps it could be called immense potential.

"Umber Forest. Please step forward." And immediately, the whispers that had once been focused on the oddities of a girl two years younger than the typical acceptance age suddenly changed to recognition as the boy stepped out into the light, lifting his hat up in greeting jovially as he approached the head teacher. "Unlike the other students, you failed to properly retrieve a relic and you also have no partner. Considering that this is a rare second chance for you to enter our academy, you have performed rather poorly. Do you have any words to explain why you did so poorly?"

"Wow, embarrassing me in front of the whole school, huh?" Umber's first remark came, a lazy tilt of his head towards the gathered crowd that had fallen silent as soon as the headmaster had begun to talk. "Well, this wasn't my exam to take, not really. The reason I was kicked out of this academy was because it was assumed I was overly violent, not due to any lack of skill with a weapon or without. If I had met a partner, then there would be someone else who would go home due to mere chance and that's a pretty bad reason to fail. If I had taken a relic, then the teams would be imbalanced with a three-man unit. If I hadn't helped the others, then I wouldn't have been able to demonstrate my ability to work cooperatively. I suppose you could say… I ignored the exam you set for me so I could pass the test you placed on me."

His words seemed to stir up the conversation around him mas Umber threw out his finger, pointing directly towards the now smiling headmaster. With a gesture of the white haired man's head, Umber's image appeared upon the screen with his full name, only alone – there was no one else left to make a team with even if the headmaster wanted to.

"…I had thought I was a bit more opaque with my intentions." Ozpin stated with a chuckle, a box being brought onto the stage as a key card made its way into Ozpin's fingers. "Please, will you place your foot upon the block?"

And so Umber hesitantly rose his foot, the tracker around his ankle beeping as the keycard was placed to the side. After a few moments waiting, a small click was heard and the headmaster pulled the entire thing apart, holding it up the light so the whole audience could take a glimpse at it.

"This tracker was placed upon Mr Forest in order to keep a track on his movements and ensure he wasn't recorded doing anything inappropriate. However, from the time it has been placed upon him, he has demonstrated the incredible level of combat efficiency and teamwork worthy of a Beacon student. That is why, due to the fact that a replacement has been substituted into his original team, Umber will return to duty as a student in his first year… as one of Beacon's few individual huntsmen. That is all."

* * *

"An explanation? Do I owe such a thing to you?" Umber muttered as he continued to stroll towards the dorms as many of the first years were doing; now that the teams had been officially announced, there had been adequate time for the staff of Beacon to move the students' luggage to the appropriate rooms they had been gifted. With hands in his coat pockets and a lackadaisical tune upon his lips as he whistled, he was far from the quiet disapproval and slight anger that was bubbling within Weiss' lithe frame.

"I'm not the only one who wants to know this sort of thing! What you did can't be explained through a semblance, you showed way too many abilities to just be one semblance!" Weiss pointed out, gesturing wildly with the scroll in her hand. She didn't even bother to pause the video that was playing upon its screen, recordings of the initiation already having been uploaded for the student base to see; already it had reached a fairly sizable amount of views. "Besides, that belt making suits out of nothing? That shouldn't work, it's like nothing dust and technology can even hope to recreate. If you spread knowledge of how this all works, you might revolutionise a field of technology!"

"Hey Ruby, do you give one about how my stuff works?" Umber questioned in response, Weiss giving a small huff at the complete dismissal. Ruby startled slightly when her name was so randomly called, rubbing the back of her head with an awkward chuckle.

"Well, I mean, I'm kinda interested. Um, really interested actually, but… if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm not going to pry." The scythe wielder explained, Weiss rolling her eyes while Umber settled for a small hum of acknowledgement.

"Yang? Care at all?"

"Eh, go ahead, keep your secrets. We all have them, even if yours seem way cooler than my own." Yang stated with a shrug. More importantly, she was looking forward to trying out her new bed; Beacon was one of the best huntsman academies that could be found and it certainly boasted a level of funding to match. Surely part of that money went towards well deserved luxuries for the students as well?

"And finally, Miss Belladonna. Do you particularly care for the secrets of my belt? After all, you're the one who has the most authority to ask here." Weiss was quick to take notice of just how oddly formal Umber's tone came when he spoke to Blake; he had been nothing if not casual with absolutely everyone he met from what the white dressed girl had seen and heard about him. Apparently, it even disturbed Blake a bit, for as unflappable as she had been as she walked and continued to read, she suddenly pulled her head up, the slightest flush of embarrassment upon her face.

"…No, I'm fine. It works, right? That's all there is too it." And then she planted her face back into her book, perfectly happy to block out the rest of the world along with Weiss' groan of annoyance. Umber merely gave a small shrug.

"Well I suppose we can class that as a diplomatic vote, hmm? Let me tell you one thing Weiss – secrets are abound for a reason." Umber remarked, turning around to walk backwards with his hat pulled over his eyes. "Technologies such as this could ruin the world. Bring forth anger, hatred, apathy that you could hardly imagine. All those, simply because you gave the wrong person an outlet in which to express the emotions. Not everyone can handle being a Kamen rider."

"And what makes you so special?" Weiss retorted scathingly, barely receiving more than a moment's silence as the green haired boy pondered upon how to answer. "What makes you so special that you think you deserve this tech more than others?"

"…I don't think there's anything that makes me special. I'm selfish, violent, not exactly the most intelligent. It's not because I'm the best fighter, not when Pyrrha's here. It's not because I'm the purest, Ruby's standing right beside you. I couldn't even claim it's because I inherited it, for the man who gifted this to me certainly wasn't physically related to me in any way. But if there's one thing that I know for certain, it's that there's _a_ reason why it was given to me. Even if I'm not the most suitable, he decided I was the best fit.

I'm Kamen rider Decade. Whether you like it, or not."

* * *

And then there was silence, Weiss muttering indignantly, trying to come up with some sort of reply and failing miserably. Over than that, the journey to the dorms was a fairly pleasant business. It was fortunate enough that they had room to spare, admittedly a little smaller than the others; usually, it was reserved for temporary accommodation and thus lacked some of the additions the other rooms boasted, but it was still suitable enough for Umber's needs. All too soon, he had packed his stuff away and was strolling outside the building once more flipping through his cards. That was when he came across a card that he couldn't recognise, a series of them in fact – which was _meant_ to be impossible, he had tried his best to memorise each Kamen rider as well as possible, even if he didn't remember each and every card he had at his disposal.

"Henshin."

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**_

"Now, let's try this card."

 _ **KAMEN RIDE: SHINOBI!**_

 _ **DARE JA!? ORE JA! NINJA! SHINOBI KENZAN!**_

A huge mechanical frog squatting down behind him had Umber whirling around in surprise, only to watch as it spat out all of the armour required to transform once more until a purple ninja stood in his place, a giant silver shuriken upon his face. It was remarkably light for an armour; Umber might've even said it felt like it was making him lighter than he was before in fact. Just a single leap had the rider barely more than a blur, jumping from rooftop to treetop in mere seconds, the stealthiness of the movements only broken by the loud cheers of excitement as he darted around Beacon.

"A man could get used to this." Umber declared approvingly, flicking through the rest of his cards. While there were many attack ride cards that granted ninja-esque abilities and a couple forms that made reference to ninjas like Build's Ninjya-Comic and Gaim's Ichigo arms, Shnobi was the only one in his repertoire that was obviously based upon a ninja completely. "Let's see what you're capable of then… How about this one?"

 _ **FORM RIDE: SHINOBI! KAEN!**_

 _ **KAKUGO! HERE WE GO! MOERO! SHINOBI KAEN!**_

And once more did the giant black frog robot appear, though this time spitting a large amount of oil over Umber's body. Before he could even question it however, as disgusted as he was, the rider was immediately shocked when the robot then proceeded to spit out a burst of flame that engulfed Umber's entire body, revealing a crimson body. the shuriken upon Shinobi's face had been re-forged with a fiery appearance, as had the scarf wrapped around his neck. Pair that with the golden lenses beneath and he certainly cut an intimidating appearance. What Umber didn't realise while he was admiring his new form and the potential it held was that he had landed right before a rather surprised viewer, that surprise turning to recognition as they ran towards the ninja rider.

"Umber, that's you, isn't it!?"

"Wh- Velvet!" Umber called out in response, throwing his arms out as he saw the brunette approach, her rabbit ears twitching upon her head. Rather than her running into his arms like he planned however, the first thing that the green haired boy was greeted to was a first-hand meeting with her fist. Perhaps it would've been a bit more intimidating if Velvet had been able to move Umber even the tiniest bit, but the faunus merely retracted her now red fist with a small whimper, having not even caused the slightest flinch. "…You know, you may not have caused the physical damage you would've liked, but that really hurt."

"You deserve it! After what you did to us!" Velvet replied, uncaring for whoever could hear them as she folded her arms with a huff. "We were meant to be a team together, that's what you promised us! Team CUFY… and then you managed to get yourself kicked out on excessive violence."

"Velvet…" even if she wasn't going to accept his initial attempts at a hug, the brunette didn't respond negatively when Umber slowly walked forward, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I remember you being far more timid. When did the strong rabbit come out?"

"Don't be a meanie, I'm trying to be serious."

"You heard the things he was saying, the things he was _saying to you._ No one else was willing to stand up to him." Umber tried to explain. "If it weren't for me, then he probably would still be picking on the populace and getting away with it without ever getting punished. If it weren't for Ozpin forcing his father's hand on the matter because of what I did, he might still be here!"

"But it got you kicked out… not everyone gets a second chance at these kinds of things, I honestly thought you had gone back to Menagerie and I wouldn't be able to see you." Velvet spoke around developing tears, Umber stepping back briefly to pull the card from his driver, the armour dissolving until there was only the green haired boy beneath. "I didn't know what I was going to do when I learnt you got kicked out. I-I thought about quitting until Yatsuhashi and Velvet convinced me not to."

A tut left Umber. He wrapped his arms back around Velvet. This time, she actually hugged back just as hard, if not harder.

"…I won't lie. I have a long way ahead of me before I get less temperamental. I used _way too much_ force when it came to the initiation compared to what I used when I was partnered with you. I need to learn how to restrain myself, but that's what I'm doing back here. I'll learn how to properly hold myself back and then we can work together. There'll just another person with our team." Umber stated, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face. "Besides, if it didn't all work out this way, then I'd just use my right as a vassal of the Belladonna family to state that I would need a constant presence at Beacon to facilitate my stay here. Nothing like a little bit of a contingency plan just in case things don't function as expected."

"…You're an idiot. A stupid, smart idiot." Velvet cried. Why had she ever been worried? Of course he would have some sort of mad plan down his sleeve, Umber always had and it had been half the reason why Team CUFY had been such a respected team. As well as half the reason why their team had gotten into as many mishaps as they had. "I almost forgot you were a vassal of the chief family in Menagerie. So the person you're meant to serve comes to Beacon?"

"Ah yes, you two would make a perfect match for one another! She too can be quite the quiet girl; prefers a good book you see. Blake Belladonna, an absolute monster with her weapon and it shows clearly." Umber replied gently. "And you got yourself a new friend as well. Tell me, who is the person lucky enough to make Team CUFY Team CFVY?"

"Ah, you mean Fox? He's fine… not exactly the strategist of the team you were, but he's trying his best…"

They kept talking like that for a while. Even after having been separated, they were still friends after all, no matter what circumstances were thrown their way. Sure, Umber was a flawed man, but if all flawed people were thrown to the side, then the world would be a rather boring place. Anger fades with time and sometimes, that time period is remarkably small. Though they were no longer a team, though they both made mistakes and argued, they were still Umber and Velvet.

Nothing could change that.

 **Yep, how sweet. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. I don't really have much to say for this, so I'll cut it a little short.**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
